1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test probe for effecting temporary connection between a test instrument and a point in an electronic circuit and more particularly to a test probe that effects secure connection to one of two or more terminals that are closely spaced with respect to one another without danger of inadvertently short-circuiting the terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although no prior art that discloses a test probe employing a wedge action principle is known, the following U.S. Patents disclose test probes and evidence the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,519; 3,182,257; 3,447,078; 3,646,579 and 3,768,005.